The present invention is directed to fluid processing techniques. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention is directed to microchannel processing of fluids with heat exchange.
The use of microchannel devices to enhance various chemical processes has increasingly become a topic of interest. In some instances, microchannels to process fluid and microchannels to transfer heat are integrated together in the same device. Frequently, these two channel types are coextensive along a separating wall. One drawback of this arrangement is that mass transfer and heat transfer characteristics become dependent on one another to a greater extent than may be desired. The efficiency of certain chemical reactions and chemical separations can be limited by such dependence.
Alternatively or additionally, for certain highly endothermic or exothermic reactions, separate cooling stages may be desired to provide a specific reaction temperature profile. Unfortunately, current schemes can hamper efficiency and/or reactor size reduction. Thus, there is an ongoing need for further contributions in these areas.